


for you (i would carry the weight of the world)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Crying, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Open Ending, Other, Sadness, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traitor Toby Smith |Tubbo, hehhe you decide, l'manburg, reminder !!! they are minors. dont ship tommy and tubbo!!!, tubbo dies? i guess, tubbo gets real fucked up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So I’ll tell you something, I want to make a deal. You don’t like war, right?”He nods hesitantly.“So we’ll make a deal. You don’t team with Pogtopia, don’t betray me, nothing. In return, I won’t start wars. Physically, I mean. I’ll be honest, we will argue. That’s life. But I won’t go out of my way to harm them.”Schlatt’s eyes glint.“Do we have a deal?”“You won’t hurt them? At all?”“‘course not,” the man scoffs. “You’d kill me, wouldn’t you? I know you would.” There’s a tiny pause and a hand is stretched out in front of him. “Anything for them, right Tubbo? For Tommy? Wilbur? Niki?”Tubbo shakes his hand, lip close to bleeding and the hand intertwined with his just a little bit too tight.-An arrow shoots, and Tubbo wonders what it’s like in hell.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 538





	for you (i would carry the weight of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> tw // abuse , implied suicide , blood , gore , implied murder , cuss words

**for you (i would carry the weight of the world**

**NOTE:**

they are real people!!! do _not_ ship tubbo and tommy with each other or anyone else, as they are minors!! pls respect them!

this is a work of pure fiction.

tw // abuse , implied suicide , blood , gore , implied murder , cuss words

Tubbo isn’t scared. Actually, no, he is scared. Fuck, he’s downright _terrified_. Tommy and Wilbur are being _exiled_ and he crashes into Niki’s house, still invisible.

He needs to breathe. 

Where are Tommy and Wilbur? Maybe they’re in the bunker. Eret knows where the bunker is, as does Fundy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck —

“Tubbo!” says the man who’s _exiled_ his best friends. “Please, come to the podium — where _are_ you?”

What the fuck. He pulls at his comms (what is _happening_ ) and says into the mic, “Mister President?”

The name rolls off his tongue sourly.

“Where are you?” Schlatt booms.

“I, uh, I can come over, just um,” he says panickedly, attempting to think of an idea to get rid of the potion. Luckily, he missed himself almost completely so it’ll wear off soon, “give me a second?”

“Hurry,” Schlatt repeats.

The potions worn off, he rounds the corner and begins walking up to the podium, where’s Tommy? Wilbur? _Anyone_?

“Tubbo,” Schlatt says, arms open and laughing, “my right-hand-man. Our secretary of state!”

The crowd seems to still.

“I’m. . . I’m sorry?”

“My right-hand-man,” Schlatt repeats before furrowing his eyebrows. “Don’t you want the job?”

“Oh, of — of course!” He does _not_ want the job. “I just. . . er, didn’t know if I was gonna keep it.”

“I wouldn’t’ve fired you.” Schlatt straightens his tie, scoffing. “I mean, you’re Tubbo!”

No one seems to speak. They all know what’s happening. Fuck.

“Now, I have a job for you. I want you, to get Tommy — “

There are sharp inhales, and Tubbo straightens his posture.

“ — and show him the door.”

Quackity laughs. The damn awful fucking man _laughs_ at his misfortune.

Is this just some cruel joke? Tommy isn’t that big of a fan of pranks. Especially ones where he basically _tortures_ his best friend while everyone watches. 

Is this his life?

Tubbo drops to his knees. Steadily, Schlatt helps him up with an evil grin and Tubbo just knows that he’s _trying_ to break him.

Slowly, he stands in front of the mic and breathes.

“Tubbo?” asks a ragged voice on the comms, echoing into the mic just as Tubbo says, “Tommy?”

He continues after a pause. “Tommy? Tommy, I need you to come here. _Please_.”

There’s not a single sound. Tubbo grimaces.

“Go get ‘em, Tubbo,” Schlatt says, a large smile painted on his face like he’s the cheshire cat.

-

“Hey, Tubbo,” his boss (his _boss_?) says, waving a hand over. “Do you want to go to Pogtopia’s side?”

He stiffens. “Of course not, Mister President.”

“Tell me the truth, Tubbo.”

He doesn’t respond. Is this really the best he can get? His boss, the man who’s exiled his best friends, the man who’s tearing down history? This is the best he can get?

“Sir,” he says hesitantly ‘cause he doesn’t know what to _do_ , “I. . . I think I still want to be friends with Tommy. I can’t, though. There’ll be death and fighting and war. . . we can’t go through that, Sir. It’s all loss. Tommy dies, we grieve and lose. Wilbur dies, we grieve and lose. I care about them. I really do. If they die, I’d probably go down with them.”

“I see,” says Schlatt darkly. “You know, Tubbo, I was going to keep watch on you; send guards to watch your every move. But I respect your response. It’s hard to let go of friendships.”

 _Stop acting like you know_ _what I’m going through_.

“So I’ll tell you something, I want to make a deal. You don’t like war, right?”

He nods hesitantly.

“So we’ll make a deal. You don’t team with Pogtopia, don’t betray me, nothing. In return, I won’t start wars. Physically, I mean. I’ll be honest, we will argue. That’s life. But I won’t go out of my way to harm them.” 

Schlatt’s eyes glint. 

“Do we have a deal?”

“You won’t hurt them? At all?”

“‘course not,” the man scoffs. “You’d kill me, wouldn’t you? I know you would.” There’s a tiny pause and a hand is stretched out in front of him. “Anything for them, right Tubbo? For Tommy? Wilbur? Niki?”

Tubbo shakes his hand, lip close to bleeding and the hand intertwined with his just a little bit too tight.

-

Schlatt still treats him just as harsh. Despite the deal, it feels like nothings changed and it’s just days of them taking down walls and fixing the broken ground.

The man hurts him; Schlatt gets angry easily. Quackity and George both never seem to get the chance to intervene. They’re there half the time, but _god_ , Schlatt’s terrifying.

He is called into the white house, and his eyes widen as he sees Wilbur and Tommy.

He looks away.

Tommy stares at him with pleading eyes, begging why’s he doing this, why can’t he come with them, he’s so _confused_.

Of course, those are just his eyes. His body language says anger as he stands next to Wilbur, both the president and the former one talking civilly.

He feels like he’s five feet underwater.

Suddenly, sound is back as a book drops by his feet. He bends down to pick it up, only to feel Schlatt’s hand meet his.

“ _Tubbo_!” the man roars. He jumps back, startled and his back hits the wall. He cowers in front of the man. “ _Give me the book_!”

He murmurs something alike to, “ _Of course Sir_ ,” but it’s drowned out by Tommy screaming something akin to how he yelled at Eret when he betrayed them.

-

Tubbo’s quiet when he escorts them out.

Wilbur doesn’t seem to accept that, and decides to whip around to face him. “Tubbo, I want you to join our side. You can be a spy for us. You can share information and we can win L’Manburg back. Just join us, please.”

He doesn’t respond. Only looking down painfully. He can’t bother to see Tommy and Wilbur staring at him through hollow eyes.

“Tubbo, please,” Tommy begs. Tommy never begs. 

“You’ll be safe, I promise. All of us will be safe! We’ll wait a few weeks to pick up Niki because she’s being monitored, and you can just help her from the inside — I’m sure she’s already talked to you or close to something like that — but we might be able to win, Tubbo! We can — “

“Wilbur,” he interrupts. “I don’t want to start another war.”

“It doesn’t have to be a war!” the man protests. “It’s a revolution!”

Tubbo regrets everything. “I’ve done something, Wilbur. I can’t go back on it now. I can’t. I’m. . . I’m sorry.”

-

Tubbo watches the flag burn and wonders if he made the right choice. His eyes are dull and full of horrors of the world while Niki screams, repeating no over and _over_ again, and Eret tries putting it out and he stands there.

Is this what he’s gotten himself into?

Maybe he’s just stupid.

He should have ran. He should have ran away with Tommy and Wilbur or not have made that deal or maybe even killed Schlatt.

No. He wouldn’t kill.

Even in the war, he barely killed anyone. He hated death, hated every single part of it. It sat in front of each person, some close and some far away. 

Maybe he could turn back and run.

A hand claps on his shoulder and he forgets everything he’s just thought.

“This is one of the closest things we’ll get to war, bud,” Schlatt says. “Fundy did it without my permission. He’s being let off the hook just this once. I swear.”

He takes a breath. “Swear you won’t hurt Niki or Eret. Tommy and Wilbur _will_ attack you if you do.”

“If you say so.”

And when the hand leaves his shoulder, he drops. Is this it? Is Schlatt going to rule forever, and no one will stop him? He’s not even that bad of a president. He listens to Tubbo, he wants to expand his world, he wants to grow.

L’Manburg was fine with staying still forever. Never trying to grow, just having one another and keeping that. 

It is now smashed into the void.

He’s lost everything.

-

He gets a form of things Schlatt hopes to do, and he cries. He sobs because this is it. This is his life.

Tubbo is Schlatt’s right-hand-man. He can’t manage to believe that that is his title. That is his name and he can’t believe that he’s betrayed his best friends.

He’s lost a war that he didn’t want to play.

Where would Tommy and Wilbur reside in?

Of course, it’s in a small hill where you just have to mine two blocks and then you’re in, and Technoblade fucking welcomed him in and literally toured him around the place.

“Tubbo. . ?” Tommy asks, a small voice. “Why are you here?”

Wilbur’s head pops out, and then the man stalks out of there while Techno walks past him, uncaring. “Tubbo,” the man greets unwelcomingly, “what are you doing here.”

“I’m not on your side,” he tells them. “But you’re my best friends.” He slides out a different book, but it still has the same content because he copied it word for word, putting it in Wilbur’s hand even though the man tries wrenching his grip away. 

“Keep it. You’ll need it.”

Tommy reaches out a hand, hesitant, but Wilbur lowers it down for him. They don’t trust him.

“Bye.”

And when he gets back Schlatt is angry, and Eret is the one to dress his wounds without an answer on why he’s injured.

-

“ _Stop_!” he yells and god _damnit_ he can’t believe that his best friends are so close to _dying_ and he can’t do a thing. “Our deal! The deal! Bastard!”

“Tubbo,” Schlatt says mockingly, a sing-song voice ringing in everyone’s ears, “I haven’t broken our deal. You’re in no place to ask anything of me at the moment.”

His eyes widen, _this_ isn’t war? _This_ isn’t violence? Wilbur is going to _die_ to his own son; Tommy can’t even stand, he’s so injured; Eret’s halfway to death on the ground, maybe even passed out, and Niki is barely being held back from jumping on someone by Jack.

“This is violence! You’re going to _kill him_! Our _deal_!”

“WHAT DEAL?!” Tommy roars, writhing on the ground as he tries picking himself up. “WHAT _DEAL_?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! SCHLATT! ANSWER ME!!”

Schlatt cackles, swinging an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders and leaning on him. “I barely did anything! I simply put in a suggestion.”

“What’d you do to him?!” Wilbur pants, eyes droopy and almost ready to go unconscious. He struggles on the floor arm.

“It was a deal,” Schlatt says simply. “I don’t hurt you — “ Schlatt lets his head rest on his head, get _off_ him — “and he stays with me. It was simple. He didn’t want you guys to get hurt and so he let me keep him under my little thumb.”

“When?!” Niki yells, almost lunging out to attack the man. “Tubbo?! When?!”

“Right before he escorted Tommy and Wilbur out,” Schlatt responds loopily, almost bored. Damn him. “So sweet. What’d you say Tubbo? Anything for them, right? What was it, ‘If they die, I’d probably go with — ‘“

“Shut up!” he interrupts. His breath isn’t steady. He’s shaking under everyone’s gaze, and he drops to the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

No one dares to speak.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeats through tears.

Is he this weak? Is this what his life has come to? Apologizing while on his knees, sobbing, in front of _everyone_.

“I’m so stupid.” An empty laugh. An empty smile. “I really thought he'd keep it. I’m so, so stupid. You guys meant everything to me so I went for it.”

He smiles.

Maybe this is the end.

“It was a pleasure to work with you.”

And Tubbo draws back the arrow of a bow, aiming it at Schlatt, and there’s yelling and screaming and a clang of armour and swords and bow are being drawn and a rustling of arrows.

He can’t let go.

So they all stay at a standstill, Tubbo’s bow drawn at Schlatt.

What’s the right choice? This will be his first kill that he aims to kill and not to just injure, so does he want it to be here? In front of everyone, watching his boss bleed out? Does he want to kill Schlatt? 

“ _Do whatever you want, Tubbo_.”

Of course.

An arrow shoots, and Tubbo wonders what it’s like in hell.


End file.
